


Prospit Party

by Panther (PantherTheRogue)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family Bonding, Party, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantherTheRogue/pseuds/Panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade wants to throw a Prospit party for the humans, but needs her brothers help. How will it turn out? What will happen when John and Jane meet? Will Jake accidentally shoot the door? We just don't know.!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prospit Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [light_rises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_rises/gifts).



> Hello! I hope this is to your liking, I apologize if they're not as in character as you'd like, I haven't wrote most of these characters before.

Jade scratched her head and tapped the eraser of the pencil to her lips. She was a little stumped on how to do all this party planning stuff, since she lived on an island most of her life, so she never knew how normal social interactions were supposed to work. She only had a few things on her paper that she had written down. They were pretty unspectacular ideas, mostly consisting of dancing and talking.

“Augh! This is stupid! Why do I have to be so nice and plan these things for my friends!”

She flopped her head down on the desk and sighed.

“I didn’t mean it…” she muttered apologetically to seemingly no one. She suddenly gasped and shot up, accidentally floating up into the air.

“I know! I’ll ask John! He should know what to do, he’s got tons of friends probably!”

She giggled to herself as she shot off into the cool airs of Prospit. _Now that I think of it,_ she thought to herself, _he’s actually really dorky._ She grinned stupidly, and to any passerby, she would just look crazy. _He’s probably watched, like, a trillion movies about partying though!_

She soared across the golden, shimmering city, until she snapped out of her mini-daze and remembered that she was going to see John. She hurtled away, into the other tower, and started bouncing on her ectobiolo-brother

“John John John John John John John John!!” she yelled excitedly.

John grunted and plopped the pillow over his head. “Jesus Christ, Jade… What the hell is wrong with you!”

“Johhhhhhhhn, I need your help! So get up, lazy-ass!” She glided up into the air and giggled as he rolled over and glared at her. “John, you totally have bed-head right now.”

He threw the pillow at her and sat up on the edge of his bed. He yawned and stretched painstakingly slowly. She pouted and crossed her arms.

“You’re being slow on purpose, aren’t you.”

“Well, duh.”

She huffed bitterly and grabbed his hand and flew out the window. She didn’t have time for this.

They finally arrived at her tower after some time spent hectically dragging John around the city as punishment, and she sat him down, though he was kinda grumpy.

“Okay, so, like, I wanna throw an awesome party, with awesome stuff and invite awesome people! I can’t invite Rose and Dave though, since they’re on Derse… Also, I don’t know how to throw a party.”

John grinned at the mention of a party, and though he tried to still look pouty, his face revealed his excitement.

“Well, Jade, I’m glad you came to me! I’m the party MASTER!”

He trotted over to her table, which was cluttered with all kinds of little gears and gizmos, with a little pool of spilled oil. The main feature at the moment, though, was the lined paper in the middle of the desk with a light green lime scented marker next to it. The paper had nothing but a few words such as “dancing” and “talking” and some doodles in the margin. John frowned slightly at the lack of work that had already been done.

“Aw, man, we gotta start from scratch on this…”

“Hey, I tried my best! I’ve never been to a party!” Jade huffed indignantly.

 

“Whatever. Come on, just get to thinking.”

* * *

                                                                                                                      

After a few hours and a couple of invitations, they were ready. They sent out the letters with the adorable Prospitian mailmen and waited.

Soon, there came a knock at the window.

Well, it was less of a knock, and more of a BANG as Jake fired his gun right into the door, splitting a massive hole into in. John yelped and hid under the desk, while Jade stood up in excitement and anticipation. She knew just the person who did that almost on a daily basis when she was a baby!

“Whoa nelly!  Dag nab it, my guns just can’t keep themselves contained, I suppose!”

Jade gasped and ran to open the door. She swung it open and found herself staring face to face with a boy who looked like completely like her grandpa in every way shape and form, except young and spry. Her face lit up and she pulled him into a tight hug.

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god! Grandpa, Grandpa, it’s me! It’s you’re little Jade! Well, I guess I’m your grandma in your experience, but yeah! “

He looked utterly confused. “… Grandpa..? Oh, but… Of course! Yes I remember you, you must be my grandmother! Good gravy, you’re looking younger than ever mee-maw…”

Jade giggled and pulled her grandpa inside.

“John John John! This is my grandpa! I’m sure I told you about him!”

John dared to peek out from under the table. He scowled at the young man.

“You could have killed us! God damn, be more careful next time!”

Jake seemed a little taken aback at the scolding and bowed down low.

“Well, good sir, in that case, I must apologize!”  
“Grandpa, stop being a loser, you don’t have to apologize to John. He’s just grumpy ‘cuz you scared him.”

“Am not!” John yelled, but Jade paid no attention to his protests as Jake spoke up again.  
“So, who is this fine man to you? Maybe a friend? Of the… ROMANTIC variety, I presume?” He wriggled his eyebrows at the word ‘romantic.’

“Ugh! Grandpa, no!” she yelled, fake barfing.  “Oh god, EW, Grandpa, he’s my brother! Well, sort of brother. It’s complicated and stuff. But no! Never!”

Jake laughed heartily, but was cut short as there was a knock on the door, quieter, but enough to interrupt them.

“Am I allowed to come in?” a more womanly voice chimed from the door frame. A stubby girl landed on the floor just barely inside the door.

“Egad! Have you been out there long, Jane? Oh, yes, please do come in!”

Jane rolled her eyes a little and stepped inside. A timid looking troll with white hair and lime green eyes floated in silently behind her.

“I hope you don’t mind, Jade, I brought a friend with me. We were in her tower when we got the invitation, and I told her that she should probably come with me so she could meet some new friends.”

 

“That’s fine with me! Okay, let’s get this thing started~!”

* * *

                                                                                                                      

Everyone broke into groups after that and mostly mingled, just as Jade had predicted. Jake, Jade, and Calliope were in one group, talking and smiling and laughing and joking with each other, while John and Jane were in the corner, both gathering up the nerve to start a conversation.

John stood there, feeling awkward. This was definitely not his dad. This must have been his Nana. He honestly didn’t know what to do about that, seeing as he had never even met his Nana, except for in Sprite form, which may or may not even count, since she was mixed with a harlequin doll, so he didn’t know if her personality was even the same as Nannaquin.

“So…” he began.

“You’re not dad, are you?” Jane interrupted before he could even say anything.

“…Uh… No… I don’t think so… I mean, I’m probably your grandpa or uncle or something…  But no, I don’t think I’m your dad, since you’re my Nanna…”

“Oh. Well… Hello, then, Poppop…”

After that, things just got really awkward again. Neither of them knew what to say again. That, or they just didn’t want to talk to one another now that they knew that neither of them was Dad.

“So… Do you actually like pranks and baking and stuff?”

He heard a loud gasp from the other, and he whipped his head around to look at her. She had a huge smile on her face.

“Oh, DO I? Shucks buster, baking and pranking is my LIFE! This one time, I…”

 

John grinned, listening to her go on a tangent of baking and pranking and shitty disguises, and he soon realized that he didn’t mind one bit if this wasn’t his dad.

* * *

                                                                                                                              

The party absolutely took off after that. The night got crazier, and soon, there was music and dancing and movie watching and drinking (soda, of course) and games. The guests went home at around 1 in the morning, and John and Jade just crashed on the couch and bed.

They woke up on the ship and smiled at each other. They fist bumped, then laid their heads back on the couch. They had fallen asleep playing that shitty Ghost Busters RPG.

“That was awesome, Jade. We should do it again some time.”

“Hell yeah we should.”

She smirked at her brother and jumped off the couch.

“Last one to the kitchen has to clean Davesprite’s feathers this week~!”  
As she started sprinting to the kitchen, she heard a whine from behind her that was slowly starting to catch up.

“Damn it, Jade! I had to do it last week! This isn’t fair, you even have a head start! HARLEY I SWEAR TO GOD I’LL KILL YOU!”

Jade giggled and kept running, glad that she finally had someone to play with.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, Jade won and John was grumpy.


End file.
